The Incident
Retrospekcje Jacob XIX wiek, wnętrze posągu. Jacob przędze popularny egipski motyw po czym rozwiesza go w komnacie. Po chwili widzimy jak wchodzi od oceanu i łowi rybę którą po chwili zjada. Nagle przychodzi drugi mężczyzna, Jacob zaprasza go aby przysiadł się do niego. Panowie obserwują statek Czarna Skała który płynie po horyzoncie. Mężczyzna mówi do Jacoba, że to pewnie on ich sprowadził i sytuacja znów się powtórzy. Ludzie będą walczyli a potem i tak zostaną zdemoralizowani. Jacob mówi, że jest w dużym błędzie. Na to mężczyzna stwierdza, że nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak bardzo chciałby go zabić. Jacob mówi, że wie o tym. Wtedy mężczyzna stwierdza, że kiedyś znajdą furtkę powrotu i wtedy zrealizuje swoje pragnienie. Na koniec obdarza Jacoba sarkastycznym stwierdzeniem, że miło mu się z nim gawędzi po czym odchodzi. Kamera wędruje w górę i widzimy, że obaj panowie siedzieli pod posągiem. Kate I połowa lat '80 XX wieku. Sklep na amerykańskiej prerii, kilkuletnia Kate wraz z jej przyjacielem, rówieśnikiem Tomem wchodzi do środka. Sprzedawca zajęty rozmową ze znajomą nie zauważa pary. Tom obserwuje sprzedawcę a Kate pakuje jakąś paczkę z półki do plecaka. Gdy chce już wychodzić zostaje zatrzymana przez sprzedawcę który każe jej pokazać co ma w plecaku. Zła dziewczynka wykonuje polecenie. Wściekły sprzedawca stawia ją koło lady, mówi, że w tym sklepie nie toleruje się złodziei po czym rusza by zadzwonić po rodziców Kate i policję. Nagle przed ladą zjawia się Jacob, płaci mężczyźnie, sprzedawca stwierdza, że nie było sprawy ale ostrzega aby to był ostatni tego typu wybryk. Kate dziękuje Jacobowi, ten pyta się jej czy już nigdy więcej nic nie ukradnie? Dziewczynka odpiera, że nigdy już tego nie zrobi. Jacob mówi jej z uśmiechem aby była grzeczna po czym spokojnie opuszcza sklep. James 1976, młody James obserwuje ze smutkiem jak trumny z ciałem jego rodziców zostają wniesione do karawanów. Chwilę później siedzi samotnie na schodach wejściowych do zakładu pogrzebowego i piszę list do Sawyera - mężczyzny który oszukał jego rodziców. Nagle tuż przed nim pojawia się Jacob, pyta się czy chłopiec potrzebuje długopisu. Gdy James potwierdza daje mu go i pozwala zatrzymać. Następnie wyraża smutek z powodu śmierci jego rodziców po czym odchodzi. Po chwili przychodzi ktoś z rodziny chłopca, mówi, że muszą pojechać na cmentarz. Gdy zauważa, że chłopiec pisze list bierze go i czyta. Załamany mówi chłopcu, że rozumie jego żal ale to bez sensu ponieważ co się stało to się nie odstanie. Następnie oddaje chłopcu list i prosi aby ten go nie dokańczał. James obiecuje, że tego nie zrobi. Ilana Przed rokiem 2008, Ilana leży w rosyjskim szpitalu. Ma opatrunek na głowie który odsłania tylko jej usta i jedno oko. Nagle przychodzi pielęgniarka i mówi, że ktoś chciał się z nią widzieć. Zjawia się Jacob. Po rosyjsku przeprasza kobietę, że nie mógł przyjść wcześniej po czym ze łzami w oczach pyta się jej czy mu pomoże. Kobieta odpiera: tak. John 2000, Jacob siedzi na ławeczce pod jednym z wieżowców i czyta spokojnie książkę. Nagle rozlega się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i na trawnik za Jacobem spada John Locke wyrzucony z najwyższych partii wieżowca przez ojca - Anthony'ego Coopera. Jacob bez emocji odkłada książkę i podchodzi do Johna. Okazuje się, że mężczyzna jest martwy. Jacob dotyka jego ramion tym samym przywracając go do życia. Mówi, że jest mu bardzo przykro iż to musiało go spotkać po czym odchodzi. Sayid Październik 2005, Sayid i Nadia idą ulicą, gdy dochodzą do skrzyżowania kobieta staje po środku jezdni a Jarrah zostaje zatrzymany przez Jacoba. Mężczyzna pyta się Araba o drogę, wtedy samochód prowadzony przez Bakira potrąca Nadię. Przerażony Sayid dobiega do umierającej dziewczyny. Kobieta prosi aby zawiózł ją do domu. Jin i Sun Ślub Sun i Jina, para wyznaje sobie miłość pod ołtarzem. Kilkanaście minut później trwa składanie życzeń nowożeńcom, ciocia życzy parze szybkiego powiększenia rodziny. Oni zapewniają, że zajmą się tym podczas miesiąca miodowego. Zaraz po kobiecie, do pary jako ostatni podchodzi Jacob w garniturze. Ofiaruje im swoje błogosławieństwo po koreańsku oraz stwierdza, że ich miłość to coś wyjątkowego po czym odchodzi. Zaskoczona Sun pyta się męża czy zna tego człowieka, ten odpiera, że nie zna ale świetnie mówił po koreańsku. Jack Los Angeles, I operacja Jacka. Asystuje przy niej szereg specjalistów wśród których jest jego ojciec. Nagle Jack omyłkowo przecina worek oponowy co grozi paraliżem pacjentki. Shephard junior jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Nagle Christian każe synowi policzyć spokojnie do pięciu. Jack wykonuje polecenie. Po operacji, Wściekły Jack wkłada monetę do automatu i czeka na batona jednak ten zatrzymuje się w miejscu. Wściekły Jack kopie w maszynę i przechodzi do korytarza obok, tam stoi jego ojciec. Jack robi mu wyrzuty, że zawstydził go podczas jego pierwszej samodzielnej operacji przed całym zespołem. Christian mówi, że gdyby dalej prowadził operację taki zdenerwowany pacjentka byłaby teraz sparaliżowana. Jack stwierdza, że jego ojciec w niego nie wierzy. Christian spokojnie odpiera, że to nie on ale sam Jack nie wierzy w siebie po czym odchodzi. Nagle tuż koło Jacka zjawia się Jacob z batonem w ręku. Daje go chirurgowi mówiąc, że wystarczyło popchnąć batona drugim. Juliet Trwa rodzinna rozmowa między rodzicami a Juliet i Rachel które mają około 12 lat. Rodzice tłumaczą, że podjęli decyzję o rozwodzie. Mówią, że nadal się kochają ale nie mogą być razem. Juliet wybucha płaczem, nie zgadza się z rozwodem rodziców po czym wybiega z pokoju. Hugo Lato 2008, dzień przed odlotem lotu 316. Hugo dowiaduje się, że musi opuścić areszt ponieważ został uniewinniony. Jest zdenerwowany, boi się kolejnego spotkania z Benem. Przed budynkiem czeka na niego taksówka, w jej środku oczekuje na mężczyznę Jacob z futerałem na gitarę obok siebie. Mówi do Reyesa, że za 24 godziny odlatuje samolot linii Arija Arways z Los Angeles do Guam. Mówi, że tylko za jego pomocą wróci na Wyspę. Jacob tłumaczy, że to tylko jego decyzja i do niczego go nie namawia. Następnie wysiada zostawiając wewnątrz taksówki gitarę. Hugo woła go ale on odpiera, że to nie jest jego gitara. Zszokowany Hugo odjeżdża w taksówce dalej zamyślony. 1977 Łódź podwodna, Sawyer, Juliet i Kate słyszą odgłosy z kabiny kapitana, że za chwilę opuszczają terytorium Wyspy. Kate mówi, że muszą się wydostać. Opowiada parze o tym, że Jack chce wysadzić bombę wodorową Jughead i muszą go przed tym powstrzymać. Załamany James stwierdza, że jeśli chce zniszczyć Wysp to on życzy mu powodzenia ale nie zamierza się po niego wracać bo chce sobie ułożyć życie w latach '70 z Juliet. Podziemia Baraków, w tym samym czasie. Jack, Sayid, Richard i Eloise debatują jak przetransportować bombę na zewnątrz. Nagle Sayid wyczytuje z dziennika Dana, że nie trzeba jej przenosić w całości, wystarczy odkręcić plutony rdzeń i jego wynieść. W dzienniku pisze też, że do pełnego efektu bomba musi się znaleźć jak najbliżej źródła energii czyli w podziemiach gdzie trwają odwierty pod stację Łabędź. Gdy mężczyźni chcą się już wziąć do rozdzielania rdzenia z resztą bomby Richard wyraża protest. Stwierdza, że rdzeń będzie promieniował a Eloise jest w ciąży. Hawking stwierdza, że aby uniknąć utraty dziecka właśnie zgodziła się przyprowadzić tu mężczyzn. Przed rozpoczęciem rozdzielania Jack pyta się Sayida ile mają czasu aby dostarczyć rdzeń do Łabędzia, Sayid stwierdza, że tylko dwie godziny. Budowa Łabędzia, zdenerwowany Radzińsky przyjeżdża na miejsce budowy. Jest wściekły na Changa, że zatrzymał pracę wiertła pod ziemią. Pierre stwierdza, że grozi im tragedia spowodowana uwolnieniem energii ukrytej pod ziemią. Radzińsky stwierdza, że nie po to od sześciu lat pracuje nad stacją która ma umożliwić im zapanowaniem nad magnetyzmem by teraz przerwać pracę i nakazuje wznowić je. Po chwili mówi Pierremu, że przybył na Wyspę zmienić świat. Galaga, trio debatuje nad tym co robić. Kate i Juliet są za powrotem na Wyspę, James do ostatnich chwil jest przeciwny. Dopiero gdy Juliet powala pilnującego ich Dharmowicza z żalem zgadza się powrócić na Wyspę i powstrzymać Jacka przed zdetonowaniem bomby wodorowej Jughead. Po chwili drużyna atakuje kapitana łodzi i każe mu na chwilę wynurzyć właz i dać im ponton aby mogli wydostać się na zewnątrz. Zdenerwowany kapitan zgadza się pod wpływem groźby z broni. Podziemia, Sayid przenosi rdzeń atomowy z bomby do plecaka który następnie ostrożnie zakłada. W tym czasie Richard pyta się Jacka czy ten zna człowieka o imieniu John Locke. Mówi, że 20 lat człowiek ten przybył do ich obozu a potem wyparował wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Opowiada też o tym jak odwiedzał go trzy razy ale za każdym razem nie wydawał mu się wyjątkowy. Jack odpiera, że zna Locke'a i na miejscu Richarda nigdy nie traciłby w niego wiary. Chwilę później grupa dochodzi do ściany, Richard burzy ją kilofem i ich oczom ukazuje się piwnica jednego domku w Dharmaville. Eloise mówi, że jako przywódca pójdzie pierwsza jednak Alpert ogłusza ją i mówi stanowczo do Jacka i Sayida, że nie będzie narażał kobiety w ciąży a ich pomoc Innych kończy się w tym momencie. Od tej chwili duet musi działać sam po czym odchodzi z nieprzytomną Hawking. Tymczasem rozbitkowie wchodzą na górę, przez okno widzą, że po trawniku biega mnóstwo Dharmowiczów i jest zarządzony alarm. Panowie zakładają znalezione w szafie stroje Dharmy i wychodzą na zewnątrz starając się wejść w tłum. Gdy już dochodzą do granicy Baraków zauważa ich Roger Linus. Celuje do nich i każe im się zatrzymać. Gdy rozpoznaje twarz Sayida krzyczy, że to on jest sukinsynem który postrzelił jego syna. Sayid błaga aby nie strzelał bo niesie na plecach bombę atomową, Linus senior nie reaguje na prośby i strzela prosto w brzuch Irakijczyka. ściekły Jack otwiera ogień do ludzi, rozpoczyna się regularna strzelanina. Po chwili Jack skrywa się z rannym Sayidem za jednym z domków i stamtąd kontynuuje ostrzał. Gdy sytuacja robi się już coraz bardziej napięta nadjeżdża odsiecz - bus Dharmy w którym są Miles, Jin i Hugo. Duet wskakuje do środka i cała piątka znika w dżungli. Ocean, Sawyer, Kate i Juliet dopływają pontonem do plaży po opuszczeniu łodzi podwodnej. Na miejscu Kate dziękuje Juliet za poparcie w sprawie powrotu na Wyspę, Burke odpiera, że nie ma sprawy. Nagle na plaże wybiega Vincent, uradowany Sawyer ściska go. Trójka nie może się nadziwić, że trzy lata przetrał sam w dżungli. Nagle na plaże wychodzi Rose. Kobieta wzdycha po czym woła Bernarda. Mężczyzna wybiega na plażę w długiej brodzie i wąsach, zszokowany patrzy po przybyszach. Dżungla, Jack, ranny Sayid, Jin, Miles i Hugo przemieszczają się na budowę Łabędzia. Jack opatruje ranę Jarraha. Jin pyta się Jacka dlaczego jadą na budowę stacji, Shephard odpiera, że chyba właśnie znalazł sposób by Koreańczyk spotkał się z żoną. W tym samym czasie, dżungla. Rose i Bernard prowadzą Sawyera, Juliet i Kate do swojej chatki w buszu. Wyjaśniają im, że od trzech lat żyją spokojnie w buszu w prowizorycznej chatce a żywią się jedzeniem Dharmy którego pełno jest w dżungli. Mówią, że wiedzą iż są w latach '70 a reszta rozbitków wstąpiła do Dharmy. Zdziwiony Sawyer pyta się dlaczego do nich nie dołączyli. Rose odpiera, że nie potrzebują dużo do szczęścia, wystarczy im to, że są razem. Stwierdzają, że mieli dość patrzenia na ciągłe sprzeczki rozbitków o władzę i miłość. Trio zaduma się nad mądrymi słowami pary, po chwili jednak decyduje się odejść. Rose i Bernard decydują się zostać w swojej chatce, następuje pożegnanie po czym Kate, Juliet i Sawyer odchodzą. Dżungla, w busie Sayid mówi Jackowi, że ma jeszcze trochę sił i zgodnie z przekazaniami Daniela zmodyfikuje bombę tak aby wybuchła przy uderzeniu. Nagle pojazd zatrzymuje się. Wszyscy wyglądają przez szybę i widzą Jamesa, Kate i Juliet stojących z karabinami na drodze. Zdenerwowany Jack wysiada z furgonetki i pyta się co się dzieje. Sawyer odpiera, że musi mu poświęcić pięć minut na rozmowę w cztery oczy ponieważ jest mu ją winien. Stwierdza, że po tej rozmowie da mu wolną rękę. Shephard zgadza się i panowie wchodzą w pobliskie krzaki. Znajdują polankę, siadają i rozpoczynają rozmowę. Sawyer opowiada Jackowi o śmierci swoich rodziców. Mówi, że to było w 1976 roku. Teraz mają lipiec 1977, rok temu mógł wsiąść w łódź podwodną, dotrzeć do domu i powstrzymać ojca. Gdy Jack pyta dlaczego tego nie zrobił Sawyer stwierdza, że co się stało to się nie odstanie i nie można tego zmienić. Jack uparcie twierdzi, że właśnie znalazł sposób. James pyta się go co aż tak spieprzył przez ostatnie trzy lata, że chce zdetonować bombę atomową. Shephard odpiera, że chodzi o Kate. Opowiada o tym jak byli zaręczeni i jak musieli się rozstać. Stwierdza, że już nigdy jej nie odzyska. Zdenerwowany Sawyer mówi, że jeśli czas rzeczywiście się cofnie ona będzie skuta w kajdanki a o on nie będzie miał pojęcia o jej istnieniu. Jack stwierdza, że widocznie takie jest ich przeznaczenie. Wtedy wściekły Ford wybucha złością, atakuje Jacka i powala go pięściami na ziemię. Krzyczy, że jakim prawem on chce zniszczyć jego poukładane życie z Juliet. Po chwili Jack odpowiada swoimi ciosami. Rozpoczyna się regularna bójka. Nagle zjawia się Juliet. Nakazuje mężczyznom przestać. Mówi, że zmieniła zdanie. popiera Jacka. Zszokowany Sawyer patrzy na nią i pyta jak to możliwe. Kobieta odpiera, że nie mogą dłużej kontynuować tej chorej sytuacji czyli życia w latach '70. Muszą wymazać ostatnie trzy lata. 2007 Plaża, Inni zmierzają do Jacoba. Nagle John zarządza przerwę. Z boku Sun pyta się Bena kim jest Jacob, ten odpowiada, że rządzi tą Wyspa. Stwierdza, że John jest liderem ale i tak odpowiada przed Jacobem. Gdy Kwon pyta jaki jest Jacob Ben odpiera, że nie wie ponieważ nigdy go nie spotkał. W tym czasie Richard dziwnie przypatruje się Locke'owi. Gdy ten to zauważa Alpert mówi, że cały czas nie może zrozumieć jak to możliwe, że Locke wrócił do życia ot tak. John stwierdza, że on sam tego nie wie ale odbija piłeczkę i stwierdza, że on z kolei nie widział nigdy człowieka który się nie starzeje. Richard odpiera, że to dzięki Jacobowi taki jest. Sugeruje, że także dzięki niemu John wrócił do życia. Locke stwierdza, że wie o tym i dlatego idzie mu podziękować. Na koniec zmienia temat i mówi do zaskoczonego Richarda, że gdy wrócą od Jacoba będą musieli zrobić coś jeszcze - "zająć się" pasażerami lotu 316 którzy są na Wyspie Hydrze. Wybrzeże Wyspy od strony Hydry, do brzegu dopływają połączone łodzie z posągowcami. Grupa wychodzi na brzeg, na jednej z łodzi śpi Frank. Ilana nakazuje wynieść na plażę skrzynię, Bram przygląda się Lapidusowi i pyta się Ilany po co w ogóle zabrali tego prostaka skoro nawet nie znał odpowiedzi na pytanie. Ilana stwierdza, że to nie przekreśla jego możliwości bycia kimś ważnym. Bram mówi, że to niemożliwe aby był kandydatem bez znajomości odpowiedzi na pytanie. Nagle Frank budzi się i z uśmiechem pyta się do czego kandyduje. Oburzony Bram wyprowadza go na brzeg. Tam pilot pyta się kim oni są. Ilana odpiera: przyjaciółmi. Po chwili Lapidus pyta się co jest w skrzyni, po chwili wahania Ilana nakazuje ją otworzyć. Frank zagląda do środka i stwierdza cynicznie: wspaniale. Plaża, wyprawa Innych do Jacoba. Ben opowiada Locke'owi o objawieniu Alex i osądzie w Świątyni. Zaskoczony John pyta się Bena czy w związku z tym wykona każdy jego rozkaz. Ben ze smutkiem potwierdza. Uśmiechnięty John odpiera, że w takim wypadku nie zabije Jacoba. Ben to za niego zrobi. Dżungla, posągowcy przemierzają busz. Frank pyta się Brama gdzie niosą tą skrzynię, Bram mówi,że muszą pokazać jej zawartość pewnym ludziom aby uświadomić im coś. Lapidus pyta się mężczyzny kim są. Bram odpiera, że nie ma się czego obawiać ponieważ on i jego przyjaciele są tymi dobrymi. Frank stwierdza, że z reguły ci podający się za dobrych okazują się być tymi złymi. Nagle Ilana ogłasza, że są na miejscu. Wszyscy zerkają we wskazane miejsce i widza chatkę Jacoba. Bram mówi Ilanie aby uważała na kręg popiołu otaczający chatkę. Ilana przekracza go i nakazuje wszystkim czekać na zewnątrz. Po chwili kobieta wkracza do wnętrza chatki, widzi wszystko tak jak było gdy chatkę wizytował John. Niestety nikogo nie znajduje. Widzi tylko inskrypcję przedstawiającą pomnik przybitą do ściany nożem. Zdenerwowana wychodzi na zewnątrz i mówi do Brama, że nie ma go w niej i od dawna nie było. Stwierdza, że ktoś inny korzysta z tej chatki. Następnie każe spalić konstrukcję. Po chwili staje ona w płomieniach. Bram pyta się co teraz. Ilana pokazuje mu inskrypcję. Bram stwierdza, że już wie dokąd mają się udać. Po chwili grupa opuszcza miejsce pozostawiając płonącą chatkę. Plaża, Inni docierają do opuszczonego obozu rozbitków. John zarządza przerwę. Locke siada koło Bena i pyta się go czy wie co za nim jest. Linus odwraca się i widzi właz od bunkra. Locke mówi, że to wejście do miejsca w którym pierwszy raz się spotkali. Po chwili Ben zwierza się Johnowi, że tak naprawdę w chatce Jacoba rozmawiał on z pustym krzesłem. I, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkał Jacoba oraz, że był zszokowany gdy w pustej chatce zaczęły latać po ścianach przedmioty. John pyta po co więc udawał, Ben odpiera, że wstydził się przyznać iż, nigdy nie spotkał Jacoba. Gdy John chce już odejść Linus pyta się go dlaczego chce aby zabił Jacoba? Locke odpiera, że mimo lojalnej służbie Wyspy Ben zachorował na raka, patrzył na śmierć własnej córki i w dodatku został wygnany. A wszystko to robił w imię człowieka którego nigdy nie spotkał. John pyta się dlaczego Ben nie miałby zabijać Jacoba po czym odchodzi. W tym czasie Sun podchodzi do pustej i przewróconej kołyski Aarona i znajduje w środku pierścień Charliego który zostawił przed wyprawą do Zwierciadła. Plaża, wyprawa do Jacoba. Nagle grupa zatrzymuje się. Ich oczom ukazuje się czteropalczasta stopa - podstaw pomnika. John patrzy na nią i ironizuje do Richarda co ma ona spólnego z Richardem, Alpert odpiera, że to właśnie w niej mieszka Jacob.